ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lavathrend we see in
Episode from Cassie 12 omniverse. Plot Something is awakened, something that rarely is used by Cassie. For the past two weeks she has not been using this alien at all. Not reallly. There's friendships in everyone, in all diferent shapes of forms from alien to dog to human. to all the likes. But what if...What if '''you see an friend in what you become? Story We begin our episode in...Mexico? Cassie is attempting to learn spanish with a wide brimmed hat on her that has a pointed crown and a chin string to keep it in place. She has a small book in her little humanly hands not forgetting those replaced index fingers of Cassies. Two of them to be exact. The Temperatures are pretty high but not high for people dying. Cassie]: *Speaking Spanish* Can I have...some hot dogs? Mexican: *Gives her a dog* Here's your dog! Anna: *Laughing hard* A straaay hahahahaha Trucky: *Hiding in the truck* Mexican: Five dollars please Cassie: *Still speaking spanish* No cake you! *Tryig to say "No thank you." Stallion: *Has some balloons randomly* Did somebody say CAAAKKE?! Where's the cake? Mexican: *Confused* Cake my face?... Themesong~!' Cassie: Grrrrr I don't want the dog! seller: Yes you do. Cassie: *Frowns* Okaaay, here's a little bit of some OCEAN ALIEN dog teach-a-woo!*Slams her watch**Bluenes encompesses her**Getts the figure of Graymatter**Legs merge together and get the shape of a screw**Thorn-alike scales for above her eyes that are amphibian like**Omnidewtrix appears as a small round circle inbetween her waist ontop of a white and blue band**Has black sports gloves* Screwhedge: SCREWWWHEDGEEEE!!!!!! *Is small but has a high pitched voice* seller: AHHHH!!! A CHUPISCREWMATTER!!!! *Runs leaving his objects behind**Pushes through a crowd with a really white face* Screwhedge: (Shakes her fist* AND I DON'T WANT IT!!! '''Beep beep beeep' Cassie: Huh? *Notices she was timed out early**Watch is still blue* ...What tha? The Watch isn't recharging. *Scearches her head* Anna: *Has a taco* Take a break from using the watch,Cassie. *Chews with mouth clossed( Cassie: Nope. *Takes a fork out of no where**Flips the lid off the device* Anna: *Eyes big* CASSSIE! Cassie: Whaaatttt? *Rolls her eyes* Anna: REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? *Frantic* *Trucky retrieves the lid* Cassie: Hm.... *Recalls what Anna's trying to referat* Flashback.....Four days ago.. Cassie did not have the protective lid on her watch. So thus she became an combination of Corefreeze and LadyArms. She has four arms. Crystal hair. Divided segements of body showing her icy cold skin while above it has the T-shirt design acknowlgedd by the line and wavy dewdrp marks above the boob area. Her arms are just as bigger than Corefreezes. Cassie:....LADYFREEZE!!!!!!!! And you know what? She's facing Doctor Animo. Animo: HAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA! Easy! *Giant mutated animal shoots fire upon Lady Freeze* Ladyfreeze: HAAAAIIII YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Does a ninja kick that copys the move then forces it into a iceblock bearing the shape then hits the animal* Oh yesss! *Stretches her arms out* This...is...Awesome! Animo: Sheep FLY! *A mutated dragon like sheep flys at Ladyfreeze with foiming firey mouth, it has energy piling up inside the very mouth* Anna: Case, look out! Ladyfreeze: *Eyes blaze* CALL ME CASSIE FOR GOD SAKE! *Raises hand up in the hair punching the Drago-Sheep by accident**Elbow jabs the sheep by accident sending it flying back* Sheep: BAW BAAWW BAWWW BAAWWW!! *Runs away* Stallion:*Recording it* Hahahaha hahaha haaahahaha. LadyFreeze: *Comes towards Animo* Game's up Mr Crazy-insane-scientist man! *Cracks knuckles* Animo: Oooh but it's not. *Chuckles* A creature resembling a monster monkey with spikes all overit's body and some wigs attached to it's back atttacks Ladyfreezze. Whiel inthe process this mutant monkey slaps Cassie's watch by some complete ly and total accident. LadyFreeze's body becomes the combination of SpeedGate and Sharkdog. Casie: SPEEDDOG! *Has a vulpimencer like body with massive wings* *Has a mouth capable of splitting to shoot energy balls**Claws are webbed* Sharkdog: *Charges at the creature but then sniffs the ground and digs up a bone* '' ....End Flashback...'' Cassie:.I'm not messing with the plastic lid Anna! Stalllion: Says The Bluffing Girl. *Mocks her in a way* No noo nooo I don't want a chupacabra necklace! *Shaking his hands at a Mexican seller* *Trucky returns**Has a blanket over him just so people won't freak out* Cassie:...*Takes it**Starts to put it back on the watch* Then a light blue energy ball gust flew out of the Omnidewtrix nearly blinding all who were there. Cassie:: *Shields her eyes* Stallion: CASSSIEEELLL What did you do? Cassie quickly putts the lid back on the watch after the blinding light is gone. Cassie: There! *Looks up to everyone* Mexicans: *Are gaping and frozen* Anna: *Jaw has dropped* Stallion: *Could faint* Trucky: *Peaks under blanket* Cassie: What's with everyone being so dumbstruck-- *Turns around**Eyes widen* La....La...La...Lavathrend? Lavathrend: *Roars at her**Stomps foot hard enough to make the ground split apart while shaking**Apparently it doens't like her anymore**Sends everyone clinging onto the nearest safety**Then the alien runs away from the crowd( Cassie: LAVATHREND!! Scene end... ____________________________________________________________________________ Scene fade in... .....Later... Stallion: The lava globe is now runing around the city, as a monster! Mexican named Mardray Modrico: Running amok you mean! Cassie is sitting down on a bench dubious of what she can do. Anna is attempting to learn Spanish so she could speak to a cute Mexican boy who's flippiing through the pages of an english book Anna had brought. Cassie's eyes were fixated at the scene where Lavathrend had escaped from her watch. She didn't have Lavathrend's DNA sample inside her Omnidewtrix so it provided her having eleven aliens in her watch instead of twelve. Cassie: *Scratches head* *Is thinking*